Hanai Haruki's Heart
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is what I get for watching too many episodes of School Rumble, but I really support this couple Hanai/Suo . They deserve each other much more than either of them truly realize !


Hanai Haruki's Heart

Note: Inspired by the anime School Rumble. After getting caught in a terrible downpour a freak tornado whisks me away into Japan where I happen to bump into Hanai, a character I happen to have a little crush on.

"I, Haruki Hanai will save you."--oft quote of Hanai concerning Yakumo

Chapter 1--Caught in the Rain

It was a typical May day in Indiana. According to recent trends in the weather, rain popping out of nowhere on a perfectly sunny day was perfectly normal. I wasn't expecting it when I happened to be walking Spike as I would, enjoying the cheerful twittering of the birds in the trees. However, I knew this was no normal storm. It was the sign that something more perilous was about to occur. Thinking quickly, I bent down and picked up Spike, carrying him back home as fast as my feet would carry me, but the force of the wind knocked me down. Spike then wriggled away from me and ran.

"No, Spike ! Stop !", I yelled before I blacked out completely.

When I awoke, I found myself in another land completely. I knew I wasn't in Indiana anymore. The people were speaking a different language but I had no trouble understanding them.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought.", I contemplated as I pinched myself. The sensation hurt quite a bit, so I knew, sadly, I wasn't dreaming. I asked complete strangers where I was and they told me I happened to be in Tokyo. I had no idea where to go or what to do and I didn't know whom I could trust but before a young man in an aikido uniform happened to walk by and offer me his assistance.

My heart nearly surfaced in my throat. I knew who I was talking to. It was none other than Hanai Haruki from the anime _School Rumble_ and he was even more handsome in person. His voice was even more beautiful to my ears and his dark chocolate eyes far more bewitching to see in person. I felt my face grow hot as he took my hand and led me to his house.

"I hope you don't mind the inconvenience, but you're soaking wet. I had to get you out of the rain, Miss.", Haruki stated, softly. Usually his voice had been rather brash and loud but this time, it was gentle and refined.

"Not at all. Oh, my name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Beth.", I said, rather demurely. I had to change into an aikido uniform myself but it was the only thing there that I could use. Oddly, I didn't mind at all and I felt rather empowered wearing it.

Chapter 2--Odd Circumstances

Naturally, Hanai was inquisitive about me.

"You're not at all from Japan.", he observed, quite astutely. Hanai was immensely intelligent and he could tell by my appearance that I wasn't Asian whatsoever. At best guess, I could've passed for a European or Scandinavian with ease.

"No, I'm from America. There was a bad storm that occurred right before I came here. Improbable as it may seem, I think I fell through a vortex and arrived here.", I said, honestly. Haruki looked at me as though I was an alien and laughed.

"Perhaps, but we have to figure out a way to get you back home. Right now I don't have an awful lot of money and…", Haruki said before pausing.

"Wait, what is it ?", I questioned, lightly blushing at his cute features.

"Eri-chan might be able to help you. I'll ask her tomorrow at school. For now, I'll show you around and help you get acclimated. It's the least I can do for you.", he said, taking my hand and stroking it tenderly. Ah, he was such a gentleman in reality ! I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I was actually being _touched _by Hanai. I sighed peacefully and drifted off for a moment.

"Are you ok ?", he said, looking at me directly in the eyes, which caused me to blush redder and darker momentarily.

"U-um, yes. I'm quite alright. Let's go, Haruki. You lead the way.", I said. I almost felt wrong in taking his hand because I knew that Mitoko had a secret crush on him. She was the same age he was and here I was, 29-years-old with a silly crush on a teenage boy. It simply wasn't right. I didn't want to be accused of being an ephibliophile since I knew what implications such a title held. But for the moment, I never wanted to leave Hanai's side or have his soft but strong hand leave mine.

Chapter 3--Matchmaker

I felt as if I had been meant to live in Japan for the time but I longed for home. I had been so enchanted by the land and people I nearly forgot that I was an American citizen and there were people back home that would clearly be worried about me. I almost felt ashamed of loving what I considered my 'new life'. I had only been in Japan for a day, but I was about to meet Eri. To be honest, I was a little anxious because I knew, stereotypically how rich people tended to be. I knew her character from the anime but I had a feeling that in reality Eri-chan was actually a very kind young lady.

As I bided my time keeping myself active by reading, exercising and keeping the house clean. I didn't have to do any cleaning but I felt obligated to do so after Hanai had been so generous. There had been some sparring heard in the dojo outside, so I went out to investigate. I saw Mitoko sparring with another student. Her moves fascinated me. I definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her counter attacks.

"I know you're watching and it's safe to come out.", Mitoko said, laughing. I complimented her on her fighting style.

"You're that young woman Hanai found out in the middle of Tokyo. That must've been quite an ordeal. How are you finding Japan ?", she said, as curious about me as I was bout her.

"Everyone's been so hospitable and helpful. In fact, I'll be meeting Ms. Sawachika later today. Hanai said she might be able to help me return to America.", I said, eagerness bubbling in my voice.

"That's really sweet of him.", Mitoko said with a huge grin.

"What's even sweeter is your crush on Haruki.", I said, nudging her in the side. She blushed hotly.

"H-How did you know about _that_ ? Where are you getting your sources ? Are you psychic ? What do you see in our future ?", Mitoko questioned, grabbing my hands as if I were some sort of messiah or guru.

"I've seen the way you look at him. You've been with him since his childhood, and to be honest, I think he likes you more than he's letting on.", I said, smiling mischievously.

"Are you certain ? What about Yakumo ?", Mitoko questioned in a hushed tone.

"Yakumo, though she is a very sweet woman, really isn't his type.", I said, honestly.

"You certainly do know a lot.", Mitoko complimented.

"I'm still learning. I'll be learning long until I reach the grave.", I said, chuckling.

"H-Hanai's back !", Mitoko said, almost hiding behind me.

"You'd better confess to him sometime…You may regret it if you don't.", I whispered after she came out from behind me and started acting normal.

Eri was very pleased to meet me and wanted to ask me myriads of questions about America, which I was more than happy to answer. Luckily, I adored history so I had no trouble answering all of her inquiries. "Is there anything you want to do before you return home ?", she asked. I _did _want to meet the rest of the characters from the anime and have a few souvenirs of my trip there. Once I told Eri about my desires, she and I went on the trip of a lifetime. Meanwhile, Hanai and Mitoko were left alone. I kept my fingers crossed mentally for her, hoping she'd take my advice. I felt much happier having become a matchmaker for the two of them. I had only done matchmaking once in reality and was bizarrely successful. Even though I had been unexpectedly thrown into a surreally actual world, I hoped that the two could finally make a connection that had been growing for years.

Chapter 4--Reluctant to Leave

I had gotten to eat every Japanese food known to man. Some I enjoyed more than others but I felt so elated here that I had nearly forgotten I was needed back at home. I let everyone know how grateful I was to have had this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity but I had to say farewell for now.

"You'll come back to see us though, won't you ?", Tenma questioned, hugging me unexpectedly from the side. I hadn't thought I would make so many friends in such a short amount of time.

"God willing, I will. I absolutely love it here and even though I have been able to spend such a short amount of time with you, it feels like home.", I admitted. I swore I could see the glimmer of tears behind Harima's shades.

"We hope you can, Beth.", Karin said, sweetly. Before I was informed of my flight out of Tokyo, I had one last photo with the entire school system, _including _the teachers. I was in an otaku's paradise, though I would never admit out loud that I was an otaku. Sure, I loved anime and collected knick-knacks that were related to my favorite anime series, but I had a life outside of my hobby, thankfully.

After waiting for a few hours, I had been taken to Tokyo airport and given enough money to make my way back home to Indiana. I would have to find a payphone by the time I arrived at Indianapolis airport to let my dad know that I was safe and where he could find me to pick me up. Typically such a thing would never happen because I had my own mode of transportation, but this situation was uncanny anyhow. I doubted that even dad would believe I had been to Japan. Before I boarded my flight back home, everyone had come to see me off.

"Be safe !", everyone said in unison.

"Don't worry, I will be. Thanks everyone !", I said. Right before I walked onto the plane, Mitoko embraced me.

"Your advice worked. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you.", she said, pleasantly. I was delighted I could make her life happier and could see Hanai secretly smiling at me from the sidelines. He really did have a pure, honest and sensible heart.

Epilogue 

I had fallen asleep on my flight back home since it was almost unendurably long. Despite that, I wasn't terribly uncomfortable since I had flown a few times before. It was simply boring to sit in one place for a horribly long amount of time. By the time I awoke, I found myself at home in bed, awakened by the sound of songbirds and dazzling sunlight. Peanut, my youngest cat, was asleep on the head of my bed but sauntered down to my side to rub up against me.

"It's good to see you too.", I thought while I stroked his chin and massaged him behind the ears. He purred loudly and snuggled up close, showing his appreciation. He soon hopped off of the bed and dashed downstairs. I noticed quickly that nothing was out of the ordinary until I gazed over at my desk and saw a photograph with all the characters from School Rumble in it. I shook my head left to right.

"I suppose I am still dreaming.", I thought to myself, shaking my head left to right but upon looking at the photo closer, I could see it was true. I held it to my heart and squealed lightly, knowing I would treasure it forever realizing dreams really could come true in this day and age.

The End


End file.
